


It's not Always About Guns and Chasing Suspects

by GunRoswall



Series: Full Service Delivery [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Additional Characters:<br/>Kate Callahan (Kit), IT professional extraordinaire, LAPD IT department</p><p>Premise:<br/>Transportation units such as lifts are not always as reliable as you might think,<br/>Being stuck in one with someone you had admired from a far could cause random heart palpitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching the ride

It was late in the evening even for Captain Sharon Raydor, who was waiting for the lift to arrive. She was hoping the traffic to be light and thinking of the chilled wine in her fridge. The week had been an exhausting one and getting home and clearing her mind with a glass, or a few, was her way to relax and get her mind off things. She wanted to be by herself in her own living room sitting in peace and quite. She was deep in thought, still dwelling on the case she and her team had finally managed to solve, but at what cost...

The ding on the board indicating the lift car had arrived, made Sharon jump and come back to the present. She stepped inside and without registering the other occupants, she absent minded said her 'hellos' to whom ever was inside.

*******

Kate "Kit" Callahan had completed her day and was late getting home. There had been a breach to the LAPD servers, and she had been in charge of patching them and implementing new protocols for any future attacks. These types of hacks were not unusual and not all of them could be prevented in the best of places, but it was more a question of pride for her than anything else.

She and her team had worked hard all week and now everything was up and running smoothly. However, Kit had decided to monitor the situation over the weekend from home, even though there were dedicated personnel working shifts to do this types of tasks.


	2. Getting down?

Kit was on her way down to the parking garage in the lift with two other members of the LAPD. The lift stopped on the tenth floor. Kit looked up at the arrival and her face lit up. It was the notorious Captain Raydor from Major Crimes, looking as fine as ever.

 _'Good enough to eat'_ Kit though, immediately regretting her gutter mind.

She noticed her mouth was open and hoped no visible drool was detected. She quickly composed  
herself and tightened her grip on the laptop bag she was carrying.

After a short ride the lift stopped on the second floor and the two other occupants not going down to the parking floor, stepped out.

 _'And then there were two'_ were Kit's thoughts.

Kit was scanning the Captain, registering the curvaceous body, the tailored skirt and jacket and her gaze wandering downwards, looking the Captain's legs. When ever she had ended up in the Captain's presence, the legs seemed to be get the immediate attention. Kit was also registering the scent of the Captain's perfume and...

For the second time Kit had to compose herself. She wondered if anyone ever noticed her behaviour and how very stalker-like qualities it had. Not that Kit would ever do anything like stalking, but for her Sharon Raydor represented someone to be admired from a far.

Kit had plenty of girlfriends. Some friends and some of them with benefits even. But the Captain had been a great source to a variaty of scenes playing in Kit's mind during some off the lonelier nights. The Captain was one of the, what Kit liked to call, "unobtainable ones".

Kit was a looker herself, despite her status of being the leader of the 'nerd squad', she had a full tall figure, cute face and a set of piercing blue eyes. She usually kept her hair short, but the colour might vary depending on the mood she was in. Today it was dark brown, her most favourite.

***

Both women were deep in thought through the lift ride between the few floors to the parking level. They were rudely abrupted from their musings, when all of a sudden, the lights flickered. The lift car jerked rudely and both women were tossed about. The lift stopped moving and everything went completely dark.

After a few moments, the emergency lights came on, but the lift car was not moving. Kit was still standing. She had managed to grab hold of the railing of the car when the shaking started. Captain Raydor had not been so lucky. She got tossed across the car, bumped her head and was now lying on the floor.

Kit immediately stepped over to the side of the car where the Captain had landed. She kneeled down to check on the Captain's pulse first. She quickly checked for any visible signs of injury. She then checked the Captain's body to make sure nothing was broken or out of place as best as her first aid training let her. She felt a little awkward touching the unconscious Captain, but this was for medical purposes. And after all, Kit was nothing if not professional.

Kit was hovering over the Captain, when she was slowly coming to.

"Captain? Captain how are you feeling?" Kit asked while checking out the now open gush on the Captain's forehead, her hands lightly touching the wounded skin.

 

 


	3. Trapped

Sharon was slowly gaining her consciousness. Her forehead was hurting and she felt dizzy. She could feel a soft touch on her skin. She opened her eyes and was staring straight at smooth soft looking skin with .. a cleavage?

 _'What happened and where was she and who was she with?'_ Thoughts running through her mind when she was interrupted by a voice asking her if she was alright.

She could barely take her eyes off the ample breasts but forced herself to look towards the face from where the question had originated from. She looked up and was eye to eye with a pair of blue eyes staring into hers and the question was repeated:

"How are you feeling?" Kit asked.

Sharon managed finally to get a sound out from her mouth:

"I, I think I hurt my head."

"Yes, you have a wound on your forehead. As far as I can tell, there are no other injuries," Kit replied and quickly added: "I am skilled in first aid." To convince the Captain there was no foul play present.

The Captain looked at Kit, and was sure she had seen her before, but could not place the face or the name for that matter. Like sensing the Captain's dilemma, Kit said:

"I am Kate from IT, Kit" she smiled.

Sharon looked at her, it took a while for the pun to sink in, she was still a bit out of it:

"Kit?"

"Yes, like in Kat from IT, or like K.I.T.T. as the car." Kit added.

"The car?" Sharon was confused, or then she was more out of it than she had originally thought.

"Yes, like in Knight Rider, the TV show? The car had a turbo boost and..." Kit continued on rambling.

Kit was a bit off due to the fact she was now actually talking with Captain Sharon Raydor, for the first time ever.

Sharon snorted: "Turbo boost?"

Sharon's mind was thinking of something completely inappropriate after hearing the term and after realizing her own train of thought, berated herself _'Get your mind of the gutter Sharon! You bumped your head and the beautiful lady is only trying to help you, nothing more!'_

Kit looked at Sharon confused at first then quickly realizing the double entedre of what she had just said and added:

"Turbo boost as in thinking on your feet and solving issues quickly."

Trying to smile through her embarrassment hoping the reddening face would not be too visible in the dimly lit car. _'Nice save Kit, never use this analogy again, especially around sexy ladies like the Captain.'_

If there was something visible on Kit's face, Sharon did not let on. She realised when and where she had seen Kit before. She also knew she had been ogling this woman for way longer than she should have been.

"So you are part of the Geek Squad." Sharon stated matter of factually.

Kit noticed the "endearing" term used for the IT department around the LAPD. Despite the fact they did a very good job and were generally liked, they had gotten an old fashioned label as to whom they were.

"We prefer the term Nerd Squad." Kit decided there was no malice intended by the Captain in the statment and added a smile to her comment.

"I have seen you around the Murder room a few times." Sharon noted.

Kit was surprised the Captain remembered her or for that matter, had even noticed her:

"Yes, I have been there to aid Lieutenant Tao a few times"

 _'She must be really good if Tao needed help'_ Sharon thought.

The Captain starting to move and clearly wanted to get up. Kit helped her move into a sitting position at first, then said:

"I think you better remain sitting down".

The Captain looked at her and was convinced Kit's was right.

Kit stood up and told the Captain: "I will check if I have something to put on your head to stop the bleeding."

She then went to the other end of the car where her bag was. She quickly went through it. Being the girl scout, she had a mini first aid kit on her person at all times. She took the kit and the bag back to where the Captain was, knelt down and started treating the wound.

Kit managed to clean the blood and put a couple of band aids on the wound. She knew it was a temporary patch only, but it would have to do until they got out and possibly to a hospital to get checked out and treated.

"Thank you!" The Captain said when Kit was putting away the tools she had used.

Kit looked at the Captain and told her: "Well, it's the best I can do for now. I have some ibuprofen also. I think you should take one."

Sharon nodded in approval. Kit went through her bag again, and picked up several objects from it, placing them on the floor they were sitting on: A bottle of painkillers, several protein bars and two juice boxes.

The Captain smirked at the display.

Kit simply replied: "Every nerd's survival kit: First aid kit, protein bars and juice in boxes!"

She grinned widely thinking of the fact she really was "the nerd".

The Captain looked at her new friend and was actually happy Kit was the one she had ended up in this situation. Despite the unfortunate accident, she was now well taken care of by an extremely attractive and seemingly skillful woman. She had finally gotten some peace and quiet and was in no hurry anywhere. Even though this was not quite the way she had imagined to spend her Friday evening.

Kit offered the Captain one of the bars and the box of juice. She also opened the bottle of painkillers and offered two for the Captain. The Captain took the offering and first swallowed the  
painkillers. Then she started opening the protein bar.

Kit was glad the Captain had not lost her appetite. That meant she did not have a concussion. Kit was not really hungry so she opted to open the juice box only. She looked up at the lift console which was dark, but it occurred to her she could try to hack into the software. She had already pushed the emergency call button earlier but it had not worked for some reason. It seemed there had been some sort of power surge causing the lift to jump.

After a short moment of contemplating on what her options were, she took her laptop out of the bag. She also picked up a box with her reading glasses and put them on while booting up the laptop. She also checked her mobile and as she had suspected, there was no signal at the lower levels, therefore no option to place any calls either.

The Captain was observing Kit's actions and noticed the glasses, and thought the self titled nerd woman looked even more cute. Before she could ask what Kit was doing, Kit said:

"The emergency call is not working. I think I am able to hack into the core software and try to send a signal through at least."

She was looking at the Captain over the rim of her glasses and continued:

"I don't think we are too far from the parking level, but it's impossible to open the doors from inside the lift car and that is why the mobile phones are not getting any signals either."

Kit then stood up and walked towards the panel. She opened the panel quickly with a screwdriver and plugged her laptop in. She typed in a few commands and a message and hit send, hoping the message would reach the emergency call center. Kit unplugged her laptop and went back to the Captain.

The Captain was even more glad now Kit was the one she had ended up getting stuck with.

"Well Captain, I think there is nothing more to do, but wait."

The Captain looked around the car and noticed the maintenance hatch. She motioned towards it and said:

"What if one of us managed to climb through the hatch and get out through the shaft?"

Kit looked at the Captain, then the hatch. First of all, the hatch was way to small for either of them to fit through. She looked at the Captain and was afraid the Captain had obtained a more serious blow than Kit had first thought.

"Captain, no offense, but I think you have watched a few too many movies." Hoping not to sound too judgemental she continued, "First of all, I don't see either of us fitting through that hatch and also, where would you go from the shaft? There is no way to climb nor do the doors open from the inside."

She looked at the Captain for insurance she had understood what Kit was saying.

The Captain realized her suggestion was a bit off and nodded. Not that she was in a hurry, but so far she had not done anything to help the situation, rather Kit had done all the work. But after a brief reality check, she was injured and in her condition she was hardly fit for any action nor even rational thinking it seemed. She decided to yield to the situation and nodded her approval to Kit.

Kit could understand the Captain's train of thought: She was a powerful in charge kind of person, always pushing forward, helping others, not one for laying back in emergency situations. Kit tried to think of how she could take the Captain's mind of the situation, if only for a short while. Surely her signal had gone through and help was on the way.

"Look, Captain, I know this is most likely not the way you had imagined spending your Friday evening, but I am sure I was successful sending the message and help will be here soon. I have something on my laptop to entertain us for a while if you care to watch?"

Kit was thinking of a few comedies she had carried around on her laptop after showing one of her colleagues what she was talking about when ranting on of what great comedy was made of.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"Well, it's a British comedian doing stand up. I think you will like it." Kit replied. Sharon's curiosity peaked and she said:

"Really, that sounds interesting."

"Great, let's watch!"

Kit scooted closer to the Captain and placed the laptop on her lap, brought the application up and pressed start. They watched the comedy show, both laughing, hard. It seemed the Captain and Kit were kindred spirits in enjoying British humour.

After the show ended Cat closed the application. The Captain noticed something on Kit's desktop then, the name of an application she was familiar with and couldn't help but prying a little.

"I see you have a writing software on your laptop."

Kit had not realized the Captain would be familiar with software and those especially related to writing. She hesitated before replying:

"I am a nerd and possess many skills," she started jokingly, but decided to reveal a little more to the Captain. As to why, she did not understand herself.

"Well, I am a fan of crime stories..." Kit started.

The Captain looked at her surprised and Kit looked a bit ashamed of what she had just revealed.

"I know the fictional stories have nothing on what you do for living, but still, it's good entertainment and I like writing, so..." Kit was not sure whether to continue or not.  
  
"And?" Sharon urged Kit, she wanted to hear the rest of the story. It seemed her newly found friend had even more qualities she appreciated than first thought.

"So, I have started writing my own sleuth story. Two female police officers fighting crime and all that..."

Kit did not want to go into more details of her story, after all, the story involved two women not only working together, but living and loving together as well. Kit was ninety nine percent sure Sharon Raydor was not into women and if for what ever reason that one percent she was, Kit was sure she did not fall into those odds of the Captains preference.

"Sounds interesting,"Sharon sounded sincere, "Is there a chance I could read your story?"

Kit did not answer immediately. She looked down at her laptop, thinking. She looked back at the Captain and responded:

"I have a few finished stories, but I really don't think it is your cup of tea, Captain."

The Captain looked questingly at Kit: "Oh?" she simply asked.

"Well, there is sort of a relationship going on between the main characters..."

Kit did not complete the sentence and before she could continue, she noticed an odd expression on the Captain's face. She first thought what she had said had upset the Captain, but soon realized the Captain was not OK.


	4. It's good to be the patient

Sharon felt dizzy and wanted to lie down. She felt a cold sweat on her face and she was sure she could hear her blood gushing in her veins. It sounded very loud in her ears. She gave Kit one look and that told Kit all she needed.

Kit got a hold of the Captain and placed her in a laying position on the floor. She then gently placed the Captain's head on her lap. Kit felt the Captain's forehead with her hand, and it felt hot even though the Captain was shivering. Kit took the jacket she had been wearing off of herself and placed it over the Captain. Kit then placed one hand over the Captain's waist and with her free hand trying to sooth the Captain's head.

Kit held the Captain for a while, until she stopped shaking and Kit could feel the temperature under her hand coming back to normal again. It seemed the overall exhaustion of the week and possibly long days without much sleep and what Kit suspected neglected meals, which had caused the now sustained injury to act up worse than it would have under "normal" circumstances.

Kit kept holding the Captain and asked if she was alright: "How are you feeling now, Captain?"

"Better, thank you" Sharon said.

"Good. Nausea gone?"

Sharon had not mentioned that part out loud, but was grateful of her companion's tentativeness and great skills of observation:

"It is."

Sharon wasn't up to long responses and hoped her companion understood that as well.  
She did. Kit understood completely how Sharon was feeling. She had been in a similar position herself. Kit decided to open up a little more to the Captain and share something she hoped sounded like a compliment.

"You know Captain, you are not as intimidating as I first thought," she started carefully.

Sharon turned a little towards Kit and looked surprised. Not at the fact she was thought as intimidating, she knew she was and liked it. But by the fact Kit actually told her that straight out.

"Oh?" she tried to sound surprised.

"Well, yes. I mean you have this reputation and there is a reference to a character from a movie too when people are talking about you,"

Kit tried to look innocent, not that she had ever used the phrase, but she knew plenty of people who did. Especially those who had been unfortunate enough to end up on the formidable Captain's bad side.

"Do you know the movie Star Wars and there is this villain..."

Sharon cut her off:

"Don't tell me, I know: Darth Raydor?"

Kit was not sure if she had upset the Captain or not so she was very careful before answering: "Yes, that is the one."

Kit was surprised on what happened next: The Captain let out a loud laugh.

Kit was happy she had not upset the Captain with her blunt statement and decided to try to smooth the situation a little by adding:

"Well Captain, most of us women here in the LAPD consider you a hero and admire you. Given the position you are in now, getting there on your own merits. And the added bonus of bossing men around... Some women would pay good money to be able to do that." Kit added with a joking tone.

"Money huh!" the Captain added with a smirk.

She was clearly amused and pleased to be hearing what Kit was telling her.

Kit decided it was time to add a little more fuel to the fire now that she was on the roll. After all, what were the odds she would ever again have another chance to talk with the Captain.

"It's not just admiration and hero worship. Some of the women consider you extremely..."

Kit paused and wondered whether she should continue or not and hoping she was not revealing too much. But this conversation had really gotten the Captain's attention and she was eagerly awaiting what Kit was going to say next.

"Extremely what?" Sharon sounded impatient.

Kit looked surprised, but the Captain's obvious excitement gave her the courage to continue with her confession.

"Well, some of them consider you very hot and have developed minor crushes on you as well."

Kit managed to complete her sentence and awaited the Captain's comments on what she had just heard. Sharon did not respond right away, causing alarms in Kit's head to go off. She had clearly revealed too much to the good Captain.

Kit was very surprised of what she heard next.

"Are you one of these women?" The Captain asked sounding most interested to know.

"I find you most esthetically pleasing, yes." Kit stated matter of factually.

Sharon was very pleased to hear what other women were thinking of her. After all, it seemed to be the norm for the women in power not to be liked by other women, which was unfortunate. At least that was the general consensus. But hearing what Kit was telling was good news. Also Sharon was even more pleased to hear that her newly found friend had an interest in her as well.

Sharon was exhausted and felt she needed some rest. As if sensing Sharon's feelings, Kit started running soft circles around Sharon's forehead. She kept the talking in a more lower and softer voice. Telling the Captain about a few funny escapades she had been involved in at work, lolling the Captain into a slumber.


	5. Rescued at last

Kit was dreaming, a very pleasant dream, when she was rudely awakened to odd sounds coming from in front of her. She was wide awake and quickly reminded of her surroundings. The Captain still on her lap, starting to also wake up.

Both women looked at the source and soon enough the lift doors were opened. The help had finally arrived.

Kit's message had gone through, but it had taken some time before it was deciphered and landed in the correct place. After being stuck for almost five hours, the rescuers were finally there and the paramedics had also arrived. The women were helped out and both checked for any injuries.

The paramedic then took care of the Captain's wound and made sure she was alright. The suggestion was for her to go to the hospital, but she refused. No surprise there.

The only thing remaining was for the trapped twosome to get home. Sharon was in no condition to drive, of course. She was lucky the paramedics did not force her to go to the hospital. And they were watching her like hawks to make sure she did not step behind the wheel of her car.

Sharon was arguing with the paramedics when Kit stepped in, offering her services once more to the intrepid Captain.

"Gentlemen, Captain, may I offer a solution?"

All three turned towards her awaiting to hear what her suggestion was.

"I can drive Captain Raydor home."

"Fine with us, Captain?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sharon responded in relief.


	6. There is no place like home

The Captain and Kit drove in comfortable silence towards Sharon's condo building. Both exhausted and happy to be on their way home and leaving their not so comfortable captivity behind.

Kit drove close to the door, stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Do you need any help in getting in?" Kit asked.

"I'll be fine. Just one thing worrying me." She was looking up.

"What is that?" Kit asked curiously.

"I need to take the lift up!" Sharon said with a slight worry in her voice, "What are the odds of this happening twice in the same evening?" she asked turning towards Kit.

"Astronomical." Kit stated matter of factually.

"That's what I thought." Sharon looked more relaxed and smiled.

Before she got out she said with a serious tone in her voice: "I want to thank you for everything you did for me tonight!"

Kit looked at Sharon, uncertain as to what to respond, deciding a simple:  
"No problem Captain, it was my pleasure to help you!" was sufficient and added an ensuring smile.

Kit was sad the evening was over and sadder even this was her last chance to spend time with the Captain. After this they would go their separate ways and possibly say 'Hello' when passing at work and talk about the weather or something as mundane.

Sharon then surprised her again, like during the other occasions during the same evening.

"Would you be free for dinner this weekend?" Sharon asked Kit awaiting her answer eagerly.

Kit wasn't sure she had heard the Captain correctly but replied anyway.

"Yes, it would definitely be my pleasure!"

Sharon was exhilarated to hear the positive response and bent over to Kit and gave her a kiss, not a friendly kiss on the cheeck, but on her mouth.

Kit, confused of what was happening, reacted on instinct only and responded to the kiss. It was a soft and quickly over, but still, it sent tingling sensations all over both women's bodies  
.  
Kit wanted to make sure the Captain got home alright so she reached to the glove compartment and took out a card and gave it to Sharon.

"Text me when you are home, I want to make sure you arrive safely."

Sharon took the card and nodded. She got out of the car, but turned back one more time.

"Oh, and don't forget to send me that link to your writing page!" She smiled widely and left.

 

Kit was watching Sharon getting inside and entering the lift. She could see the floor number indicator flickering. And in a few minutes time Kit received a text:

_'Arrived home safely, thanks again! Talk to you tomorrow. Sweetest of dreams. -S'_

Kit smiled widely and replied to the text. She then started the car and left, eagerly awaiting the next encounter with the Captain.

 

To be continued...


End file.
